A compound from the action of high molecular weight B-cell growth factor on cell walls has been studied to determine its structure. The natural killer cell factor, presumably a peptide, has also been analyzed by mass spectrometry and NMR. Pheromones from the Guam tree snake and an antioxidant from nasal effluvia have been identified.